Medical advice now suggests that infants should be placed on their backs or side when sleeping in order to reduce the number of incidents of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS). A variety of sleep positioners have been developed to help maintain infants in the supine position. However, using these sleep positioners can sometimes lead to a situation where the back of the baby's head becomes flattened, commonly known as “flat head” syndrome, which may cause concern to some parents.
There are several infant support pads to address issues related to flat head syndrome. They include different types of foam construction, foam pad contouring, shapes, angles and contour pillows. However, there is still a need for improved pressure relief designs to better accommodate an infant's movements.